Viral
by Dragon Nebula EIN
Summary: Raven leaves the Teen Titans...WHAT! She's pregnant! Who's the father? Beast Boy? Robin? God forbid Cyborg! Read to find out! RXR
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Secrets**

It was a stormy night on the Eagle Nebula and Mother Nature seemed to be crying. Dragon Nebula Ein, or Nebula, or DN if she liked you, was sitting in the parlor of her home wrapped in a crocheted blanket watching the rain fall. She had the power of the weather, she was an empath, she could fly and teleport and she had the power of a very powerful Dragon being as though she was half human. Most of her power came from her Nebulae family. It had been almost two months since she had moved out of Titan's Tower since JNC (Jurai-Nebulae Congregation) allowed her to gain her birthright. She still helped the Titans from time to time, but only when they really needed her.

Nebula lived in a three story home which included an attic and a basement. The only way you could reach her home was through a portal which only those who were familiar with spells like Raven and Dragon Nebula's best friend, Jhun of the Wildfire who had the power of a Nebulae vacuuming technique called _akai jamei kuri._ The only way anyone else could was if one of them opened the portal for them.

Nebula was focusing on the peace in her home until there was a timid knock at her door. When she opened it, her eyes shot up. Standing in front of her drenched from head to toe wearing her long blue cloak was Nebula's empathic friend.

"Raven?" She asked. "What are you… doing here?"

"I came to see you?" She replied unsure of herself.

Nebula looked at her sternly. "I don't need the use of my telepathy to see that you're lying. You live in a "T", you're very popular among the people for saving lives and you're living large."

Raven looked down.

"Come on in here," Nebula said as she stood aside allowing Raven to come in.

Nebula went up to her room to get her a change of clothes and a towel, and a blanket to warm Raven up. Raven quickly took off her wet cloak and leotard and changed into Nebula's long blue night gown and wrapped herself in Nebula's long warm blanket.

Nebula then boiled some water and pouring some in a mug, grabbed a tea bag and handed it to Raven. Afterwards she started her fireplace and sat down in her chair.

"Thank you," Raven said quietly. Nebula could tell that she was very deep in thought about something and was very different. Nebula could sense something odd about her. She decided not to probe Raven's thoughts and let her tell her on her own.

"So, what's up, Rae?" Nebula said. "Everything all right in Titan's Tower?"

Raven looked like she was on the brink of tears. "A month ago," she began shakily, "I had been experiencing some…changes."

"I could tell," Nebula said, "I can sense something different about you. What kind of changes?"

"I've been having mood swings, constant nausea, and now my powers are going haywire," Raven continued.

" 'Kay, did you go to the doctor or something?" Nebula asked.

Raven nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Nebula, I'm pregnant."

"What!" Nebula exclaimed. Nebula's weather powers started to go out of control and a subtle wind passed through the hallways of the house. "When! H-How! Who!"

"Nebula, calm down!" Raven urged, "Your powers are going out of control."

Nebula took a deep breath and regained composure. "Do I know the father?"

Raven nodded again. "It's one of the boys."

"I'm going to guess. I don't think that it's Cyborg. He's more of an older brother figure than a boyfriend. Robin's too…eww. So my money's on Beast boy." Nebula took another sip of her bottled water on the chair.

"It's Robin," Raven said.

Nebula spat her water out quickly and stood up gagging. "Robin?" She asked in disbelief. "Our leader Robin?"

Raven nodded.

"Gelled hair Robin?"

Raven nodded again.

"Focused serious and determined…"

"Nebula!" Raven yelled.

"Rae, he's with Starfire. That's nasty!" Nebula yelled.

"You think I don't know that! That's why I left!"

"When did you two…?" Nebula tried to ask. "How did you…?"

"After we returned home from one of our missions, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to run a few errands. I was in my room and Robin knocked on the door. When I opened it, he just stood their staring at me. He then took my hand and we kissed. I then told him to come in and the next thing I knew, he was unzipping my leotard and we…"

"Whoa!" Nebula interrupted quickly, "Way too much information! I can take it from there."

"Raven chuckled in spite of the situation. "I can't go back to the tower. I can't burden them with this."

"In other words: you don't want to face Starfire," Nebula said seeing past her lie. "Rae, you are sooo lucky that Starfire is happy 99 percent of the time. If it was me and you told me that Jhun was the father, you would surely die. Girl, I would kill you."

"So, I'm a skank?" Raven asked.

"No, because technically, Robin and Starfire aren't together officially."

"That still doesn't make it right," Raven said sadly, "Starfire does get on my nerves half of the time, but she's still my friend."

"Let me ask you this: Since when was Robin attracted to you? I mean…when he and Star first met, it was like love at first sight. When did he decide to stray to the dark side?"

"He and I…" Raven began hesitantly, "have been…sort have been hanging a lot more than usual."

"How so?"

"We always went to get some food together, or went on walks together, and when I said I was going to the library, he would come to. Later on, hanging out turned to touching, touching turned to hugging, hugging turned to kissing, and kissing turned to that night when we…"

"Didn't I say I could take it from there?" Nebula interrupted again. "Good grief! I don't want to know all that. It's bad enough that you're pregnant and the father is the human traffic light of Jump City."

"Nebula, please, help me," Raven begged.

Nebula sighed and muttered something under her breath. "Okay, this is what I'm gonna do: I'll be going to Titan's tower and I will _aid _them in finding you since I know it will be a matter of time before they call me."

"Thank you, Nebula," Raven said with an excessive amount of gratitude.

"Yeah, sure," Nebula replied nonchalantly. "Just…why is it that all this drama happens after I move out of the tower?"

Raven laughed and they both went to bed.


	2. The Offering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**The Offering**

The next morning, Nebula got up early to fix breakfast for her and Raven. She was beating the eggs , baking the bacon and flipping the pancakes when suddenly she heard panicked knocking at the door. _'My door is sure popular nowadays'_, she thought. Behind the door was Nebula's very close friend (and secret crush) Jhun of the Wildfire.

"Nebula, we have an emergency," Jhun said in a panicked tone. "Raven's missing! The Titan's are worried!"

Nebula stopped and stared at him. Jhun was confused.

"Did you not hear me? Raven's missing!" Jhun yelled again.

"I heard you!" Nebula yelled back as she walked back into the kitchen. Jhun closed the door and followed behind her.

"They thought that she would be here," Jhun explained to her, "You are the closest to her when it comes to personal problems."

Suddenly, Raven walked into the room. As soon as she saw Jhun, she froze. Jhun leapt over to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Raven!" Jhun yelled, "You're all right! The Titans will be pleased. They are very worried about you" Jhun went into his pocket and grabbed his titan communicator. Raven quickly grabbed it from his hands.

"What's wrong?" Jhun asked. He suddenly stopped. "You're different. I'm sensing that something's off, don't you, Nebula?"

Nebula pretended not to hear him and looked at Raven.

Raven nodded. "Sit down, Jhun. There's something you have to know." Jhun sat down patiently as Raven told him her story. As soon as he heard that Raven was pregnant and Robin was the father he shot up from his chair.

"You're joking, right?" Jhun asked. "Robin?"

"Frightening, isn't it?" Nebula sarcastically asked as she set plates of hot breakfast in front of her, Raven and Jhun. Nebula watched as Raven told Jhun not to tell the rest of the Titans where she was or what was going on. Jhun hesitantly nodded as he was still taking in everything he had just heard.

"Raven, you are too young to have children," Jhun said. "You're seventeen for goodness sake!"

"Jhun, she feels guilty enough! Back off!" Nebula yelled to him. She then turned to Raven sweetly. "So, Rae, I guess you'll need an obstetrician, a baby room and a place to stay, huh?"

Raven looked don at the floor.

"Well, I want you to stay here," Nebula said proudly. "The house is big enough, this is a safe environment and you won't have to worry about fighting crime or villains."

"Nebula, this is my problem. I'll deal with it," Raven said.

"Raven , you know you want to stay. Besides, it was kind of getting lonely around here staying by myself."

Raven let out a small smile. "Thanks."

Nebula then looked at Jhun sternly. "Your input would be nice."

"I'll keep the rest of the Titans off of your trail," Jhun said.

"And?" Nebula urged him to go on.

"I'll be your personal busboy, etc.…" Jhun continued. "But for now, Nebula and I have to consult with the Titans on Earth."

"I'll be waiting for you two here. I'll take care of everything," Raven promised.

"Cool," Nebula said, "Just don't let your mood swings blow anything up, okay?" Nebula and Jhun quickly finished their breakfast and departed for Earth, leaving Raven in the Raven in the large house of the Eagle Nebula alone.


	3. The Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**The Search**

In Titan's Tower, Robin was pacing back and forth in the main room, Cyborg was eagerly tracking Raven's signal with no luck, Starfire was in the kitchen making her 'pudding of sadness' and Beast Boy was on the phone trying to call her on her communicator.

Cyborg heaved a sigh of defeat. "No luck, Robin. I can't track her anywhere."

Beast Boy walked up to his leader. "She's no picking up her communicator either."

Robin looked at the note she had left them once again.

_Dear Titans,_

_If you are reading this, you know that I'm missing. Do not Try to find me and take care of one another. This has nothing to do with any of you. It's just a personal issue._

_Forever Yours,_

_Raven_

"Why do you think she left, Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin's mind was swirling with a million questions. Starfire flew over to the rest of the group with her pudding in hand. Starfire squirmed with disgust with each spoonful she took.

Suddenly the doors of the living room opened and Dragon Nebula and Jhun walked in.

"Nebulae-Jurai Search and Rescue, ready!" Jhun said broadly.

_I will never be able to look at Robin the same way again, _Nebula said telepathically to Jhun. _Or Starfire for that matter._

_No kidding,_ Jhun telepathically replied to Nebula.

"Did you hear anything from her?" Robin asked eagerly. Nebula could sense that he was on edge.

"If I did, you would be the first to know," Nebula assured him. She didn't realize until now how much Raven impacted their lives.

"We're going to have to split up," Robin began, "Nebula, Starfire, Beast Boy: you three will scan from the skies from cities within a hundred -mile radius. Cyborg: you and Jhun will take the East. I'll take the west. Titans: move out!"

With that command, the Titans moved to their assignments even though Nebula and Jhun knew that searching for her was a waste of time. Nebula didn't mind though. After she split apart from Beast Boy and Starfire, she went baby shopping for Raven, but made sure that she was in the skies when the Titans called to check on her. She teleported back to Titans Tower and left the bags in Raven's old room. She then went back to where she was supposed to be.

Since Jhun could not fly and was in the presence of Cyborg, he could not do the same, but he could sense Nebula making trips to and from the tower.

Many hours past and the Titans had no luck. Everyone returned exhausted and disappointed.

"Robin, whatever the reason is that she left must be pretty big," Nebula said. "Maybe we should just… let her be. Wherever she is, Jhun and I can't sense her and she knows for a fact that if I could, I would be there in a heartbeat."

"Nebula's right," Jhun agreed, "Let's leave her with her thoughts. Let's wait it out and see how it goes."

Robin reluctantly agreed. "We'll call when we want to search for her again."

"Nebula nodded. "Right. Later!" she said as she teleported to Raven's room, grabbed her shopping bags and some other things that Raven might need later on from her room and teleported home with Jhun two steps behind her.

"Do you think Raven will ever come back?" Starfire asked her teammates. Robin and Beast Boy were silent.

"I hope so, Starfire," Cyborg said, "I really do."

Starfire went to the kitchen to make more of her pudding. It had been the longest day and it would probably be a while before the Titans could learn to let her go and adapt to life without her.


	4. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Discovery**

Nebula and Jhun landed lightly on their feet in front of Nebula's Eagle Nebulae home with Nebula's many shopping bags occupying both hands. Nebula opened the door and she and Jhun set the bags next to the coat closet; some of them stumbling over because of their weight.

"Raven?" Nebula called.

Raven came down the stairs wearing all black and Nebula's red slipper socks. Nebula knew automatically what she was trying to accomplish.

"Rae, you probably gained five pounds since last month. Relax. You're not fat yet," Nebula joked.

"Very funny, Nebula," Raven said angrily. "You wouldn't be laughing if you threw up three times this morning."

"Morning sickness?" Nebula asked.

"Big time," Raven replied. She looked at the floor. "What's all that?"

"Nebula went shopping when she was supposed to be searching," Jhun replied.

Nebula glared at him. "A starter kit," she answered. "I got a crib, some sleepers, blankets, a couple of bibs…" Nebula then picked up one of the bags that had Raven's stuff from Titan's Tower in it, "I got your potions, spell books and your meditation mirror from your room. You know, just in case. And I also got a picture of us and the Titans we took a couple months ago. Give you a little piece of home."

Raven took the picture from her and looked at it clearly. He then started to get teary-eyed and ducked into Jhun's arms. Jhun looked at Nebula unsure of what to do. Nebula hugged herself as a signal to him to hug her.

"It's all right, Rae," Nebula comforted patting her back.

"Yeah, don't cry," Jhun added unsure.

Raven hiccuped and looked up at Jhun and Nebula. "I'm sorry. It's just… I'm not crying because I'm sad…"

"Your hormones are just screwed," Nebula finished. "And you miss the Titans."

Raven wiped away her tears and nodded. "Very."

Three months passed and the Titans search for Raven died down giving Jhun and Nebula time to relax. Raven on the other hand could never find the time to relax. She was constantly worried about her baby's health even though Nebula and Jhun took her to the doctor every month like they were supposed to. Even though Raven was in the middle of her pregnancy, her stomach would prove otherwise. She looked as if she was at the end. Nebula debated about asking her about the baby because Raven was an emotional wreck already. She blew up five pieces of furniture within the last three months because her emotions went haywire.

It was the early morning and Raven had a doctors appointment at noon. Nebula got up and made breakfast while Raven sat sipping her tea. The tea seemed to calm Raven's nerves which made Nebula very happy because she wouldn't have to worry about things blowing up.

"You want to help me put the baby's crib together?" Raven asked Nebula. Raven sipped some more of her tea.

"Yeah, sure, we can do that when we get back," Nebula replied. She heard the front door open and close.

"Hello?" Someone called.

Nebula automatically knew who it was. "The kitchen, Jhun!"

Jhun came in smiling at the girls. "Hey, Nebula." He then turned to Raven and made his voice go real deep. "Hello, Big Baby."

Raven looked at him sternly. "Hi," she returned and went right back to sipping her tea. Nebula put a bowl of grits in front of her.

"Time to feed baby!" Nebula said in a baby-ish voice.

"Do you need help with anything before we go, Raven?" Jhun asked.

"Yeah, tell me if my shoes match," Raven said. Jhun looked at her feet and saw on white cloth boot and one black cloth boot.

He smiled. "Yeah, if you're half innocent and half evil."

Raven scoffed at him and told him to one of the other boots down. She then wolfed down her bowl of grits and asked Nebula for a second helping.

_Gotta remember. She's eating for two, not one, _Nebula thought remembering her last monstrous grocery shopping trip. Nebula sat down another bowl of grits in front of Raven as Jhun came down the stairs with the other black cloth boot. Raven allowed him to replace her white boot with the black one.

"You talk to the Titans, Nebula?" Jhun asked.

"Yeah, they're gradually going down," Nebula said. Raven sighed as she finished her second bowl of grits. Jhun helped her from her chair and stared heavily at Raven's stomach.

"You know, Raven," he began, "you are growing a little faster than I expected. For four months, you could pass for eight."

Raven looked at him hurt. She then began to cry and random things started floating around the room. "You don't think something's wrong, do you?"

"Way to go, Jhun," Nebula sarcastically as some of her dishes started breaking.

After they brightened up Raven's mood, they all went to Spirit City which was thirty miles away from Jump City. They walked up the stairs of the doctor's office and went through the glass doors. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, the doctors could see Raven. Raven asked Nebula and Jhun to come in with her. Nebula went in proudly while Jhun looked like he wanted to run away.

A nurse instructed Raven to lay on top of the table. Raven did as she was told and the nurse left the room.

"I hate this," Jhun said. Nebula looked at him angrily about to say something when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Raven," she said.

"Hi, Dr. Thomas," Raven returned.

"You seem to have gotten a bit bigger since the last time you were here."

"Tch. Ya think?" Nebula asked as the doctor washed her hands, lifted Raven's black shirt from over her belly, rubbed gel on her stomach and gave her an ultrasound. Raven held Nebula's hand as she heard her baby's heartbeat and watched the black and white screen. Nebula suddenly received a strange vibe and couldn't shake it off. Dr. Thomas noticed her first.

"Ms. Nebula, are you okay?" she asked. Jhun and Raven looked at her. She nodded and spoke telepathically to Jhun.

_What's wrong? _Jhun asked telepathically.

_I'm getting mixed signals from Raven. Something has changed, but I can't say what…_

Nebula telepathically was broken by a gasp from the doctor.

"What?" Raven asked anxiously. Jhun and Nebula quickly looked up.

"It looks like you'll need another crib. You're having twins," the doctor concluded. Raven's heart stopped and Nebula just nodded.

_That would explain my vibe_, Nebula thought.

"Aww," Jhun began, "Raven's having twins."

Nebula looked at the screen again. "Hey twin babies!"

A long blush spread across Raven's face.

When they left, Raven was hungry (again) so they stopped at a pizza place across the street. Jhun was reluctant at first, but gave in after remembering that Raven was eating for three instead of two. They ended up ordering two large pizzas. Raven ate a little over three quarters of one and Nebula and Jhun ate half of the other one by themselves. They ended up taking a doggy bag for the last of the pizza.

After the pizza palace they went into a nearby baby store where Jhun was made the baggage carrier. Nebula and Raven bought another crib as well as some other baby necessities. They then went into another store to buy some maternity clothes that fit Raven's dark style. Raven looked at each piece of clothing with disgust and imagined herself wearing them.

"They're…huge," Raven hesitated to say.

"Well, yeah, they're maternity clothes," Nebula said. "Raven, come on! How hard is it to choose a few shirts and a couple pairs of pants? You have the benefit of us putting your shoes on since you can't see you're feet!"

"Easy for you to say," Raven pouted. "I'm getting fat!"

Jhun and Nebula sighed hopelessly. _It will be a long five months,_ they both thought.


	5. The Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**The Vision**

Four more months past and Raven had two more weeks before the ninth month of her pregnancy. Raven was big; really big! She was very self-conscious about her weight, but Jhun and Nebula did whatever they could to keep her happy. Raven still thought often about the Titans, but looked down at her protruding stomach and said to herself: _This was the right thing to do. _She would be happy to see any of the Titans again. Even Robin if she had the chance.

She missed Beast Boy and Cyborg's arguing over the stupidest of things like breakfast or video games. She missed how Starfire made one of her odd Tamaranian dishes and forced the Titans to eat them. She missed how Robin led the Titans in their many battles against evil villains.

She sighed as she struggled to get up from her bed after watching television and went down the stairs with her hand supporting her lower back. She wished it was a lot easier to move around. Two months ago, she tried to levitate to get around the house, but her power couldn't handle it. As she floated down the stairs, her powers suddenly gave out and she fell halfway down the bottom of the stairs. She ended up in the hospital for a week with a sprained ankle and an injured lower back. She wasn't in the best of moods while she recovered. Nebula and Jhun had to do a lot for her during that time.

The trio finished the nursery an month earlier and could finally find time to relax. The room was painted a night time blue and had moons and stars painted all over the walls. The cribs were placed on each side of the room with two changing tables in the center of the room. They had two bureaus next to each crib and a rocking chair by the window for Raven to sit in.

Raven finally made it down the stairs slowly, but steadily. She went into the living room where she saw Dragon Nebula wrapped in her blanket in the love seat in the parlor sleeping. She tried to sit on the couch without plopping down as not to wake her. She sat and put her feet up with no luck. Nebula looked at her sternly as she scratched her ruffled hair.

"Sorry," Raven said sheepishly as a blush crossed her face.

"How are you feeling?" Nebula yawned.

"I'm fine," Raven replied.

"Should you really be up?"

"You kept me in bed for five weeks resting. I'm fine." Raven's temper seemed to be on the brink of exploding so Nebula put her hands up in defeat. Jhun busted through the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" He joked. He came into the living room. "Hey, Big Baby." He said in a deep velvety voice.

"That's it. I'm outta," Raven said quickly as she struggled to get back up. She then went into the kitchen to make her herbal tea.

"Later, Big Baby," Jhun said still taking in a deep voice. "Big Baby!"

"I don't know why you insist on making sport of her weight," Nebula scolded.

"She knows I'm playing around," Jhun said.

"Tell that to her hormones." They both walked into the kitchen where they saw Raven using her powers to make her tea. She was sitting on a dining room chair, her eye glowing a bright white and her hands on her stomach. After that she made her teacup float over to her.

"That proves it. There is a lazy way to do everything," Jhun said.

Nebula went over to Raven and put her hand on Raven's stomach. She gasped suddenly receiving a premonition. Raven was crying into a masked man's arms saying: "Thank you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Thank You!" Nebula saw herself in the background in tears hugging Jhun and jumping happily.

"Nebula, did you see something?" Raven asked. "What's wrong?"

Nebula felt a little dizzy and shook it off. "No, nothing," she lied. "Your babies are doing something in there setting of my visions. You two are as bad as you can be!" She said in a baby voice. Jhun knew she was lying.

"I'm going to go water my plants," Nebula said.

"I'll go with you," Jhun followed. When they got outside, Jhun looked at her concerned.

"So what did you really see?" he asked her.

"I saw Raven crying happily in someone's arms," Nebula replied, "She was thanking him and saying she was sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know, but we were there too. I was hugging you because I was happy. We looked older. Raven's hair was shoulder length, the guy's hair was grown out to his upper back, my hair was in a ponytail and you cut yours."

"Who do you think the guy was?" Jhun asked scratching his head.

"I think he was Robin," Nebula replied. "His uniform was different, but his face was somewhat the same."

"So... Raven was crying to Robin? Strange. That doesn't seem like Raven at all."

"I know," Nebula said as she used her powers of the weather to create rain clouds over her three flower beds and on her grass in the front yard.

"Nebula?" Raven called timidly.

"Yes, Rae?" Nebula replied.

"I can't get up!" She cried. Nebula rolled her eyes, stopped the rain clouds, and went back into the kitchen. Raven reached for her hands and Nebula pulled her up with Raven's protruding stomach rubbing against her flat one. Nebula's eyes shot up when she felt a strong kick from Raven's stomach.

"Whoa!" Nebula exclaimed.

"They've been doing that quite a bit lately," Raven explained.

"I would be too. I'm claustrophobic. Me and that little bit of space don't mix," Nebula admitted. She then started to talk in a baby-ish voice. "You two are situated somehow in there aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are! I can't wait to meet you two. Me, your mommy, Jhun and you twins will be chowin' down on Auntie Neb's Carolina Gumbo!"

"And we look forward to that," Raven added unsure.

"You got any baby names yet?"

"Well, if they're both girls, I was thinking Rin and Athena. If they're both boys Jason and Ryu."

"Works for me," Nebula said. Jhun came running in.

"Neb, the Titans called," He said seriously, "They need our spell book know-how."

"Right," Nebula replied unenthusiastically. She looked at Raven's stomach again. "Bye, babies. Stay out of trouble, Rae."

"See you later, Big Baby," Jhun said with a deep voice as they ran to the portal for Jump City seeing a vein about to pop in Raven's head.


	6. The Births

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**The Births**

"Okay, we're here!" Nebula announced as she and Jhun walked into the main room of Titan's Tower. "What's wrong?"

Questions swirled in their mind as they saw Cyborg barely able to stand up and Robin and Starfire stifling a laugh. They all pointed at Beast Boy who had extremely long arms and legs. He sat on the couch angrily as he tried to keep his wild limbs under control.

Nebula and Jhun's eyes shot up. "What happened to you, Beast Boy?" Jhun asked.

"BB got a hold of Raven's magic and put a spell on himself," Cyborg explained still laughing.

"Real smooth, Beast Boy," Nebula said. She then whispered a Nebulae reversal spell. "_Satte Ravoku Raek…_" In a flash, Beast Boy was back to his old self.

"Thanks," he said with gratitude.

"No problem," Nebula replied. "What were you doing in Raven's room anyway?"

"I was looking in her room for that mirror that she uses to get into her mind, but I kinda knocked over one of her potion bottles," Beast Boy explained. "I thought it would be in there because I saw it when we went to find her and she was gone."

Nebula and Jhun became very nervous.

"Maybe you put it away," Jhun suggested.

"Or she could have teleported it to herself," Nebula suggested offering a better reason, "She knows better than to leave it carelessly around. It's not safe."

"Have you heard anything from her?" Robin asked.

Nebula shook her head. "Forget it, Robin. She's not coming back, but let me ask you something: Why do you think she left?"

"I believe she was frightened," Starfire answered. "She had been acting very strange the month before she left."

"I can't imagine why, Nebula," Robin said, "But I wish I knew."

Nebula had the urge to throw a chair at him. _He's more shallow than a puddle,_ she thought. Then she and Jhun left and went back to the Eagle Nebula.

"Nebula, he's without a clue," Jhun said as he entered the house.

"Tell me about it. He can't take a wild guess," Nebula added. "But I'm more worried about Beast Boy. His snooping may accidentally bring him here if we're not careful."

"You really think so?" Jhun asked thinking there was no possible way.

"I do, but there is something else on my mind."

"What?"

"I feel really bad lying to the Titans. They really miss her, but we can't tell them anything and we know everything."

Jhun just nodded and opened the door for Nebula.

"Raven we're back!" Jhun yelled.

Raven dragged her feet across the floor with her hand on her back. "That was fast. I didn't expect you two back for hours."

"It wasn't anything too serious," Nebula explained. "Beast Boy made himself the long armed and legged shape-shifter."

"What?" Raven was confused.

"He accidentally knocked over one of your potion bottles and came out with extra, extra long arms and legs. None of them could stop laughing," Nebula explained. "Especially Cyborg. He couldn't stand up to save his life. He wished that you could have seen it. You would have laughed so hard."

Raven suddenly grew sad and went to the living room with a cup of tea levitating behind her. Nebula and Jhun looked at each other guiltily.

"Raven?" Nebula called timidly. She followed her into the living. "I'm sorry."

"No," Raven said shaking her head. "You shouldn't feel guilty for something I did. I got myself into this. I have to take responsibility for it. However, I do wish I could have seen it." She let out a smile.

She then plopped down on the reclining chair and levitated her cup of tea into her hands. As she sipped, her eyes suddenly grew wide as she felt a pain in her stomach. She shook it off at first, but the pain became too much for her to bear. She dropped her tea on the blue rug of the living room and was about fall over with it until Nebula quickly ran over to her grabbing her from behind with Jhun walking in. Raven screamed and Jhun soon ran into the living room.

Nebula was finding it very difficult to keep Raven from hitting the floor considering how heavy she was.

"Hey what's going on?" Jhun asked.

"I think it's time," Raven whispered. She then screamed as her water broke all over the floor. Jhun soon grew very cowardly.

"We're going to have to teleport her to the hospital," Nebula said.

"Right, I'll be right behind you two," Jhun said.

"Hurry!" Raven yelled as she clamped her eyes shut feeling another contraction.

"That was less than five minutes!" Nebula realized. "We gotta go now!" She and Raven disappeared into the body of a Nebulae Dragon. Jhun transformed into a tornado of leaves and they disappeared into the portal to Spirit City.

When they reached the hospital, they took Raven in immediately. Nebula helped them change her onto hospital attire while Jhun filled in the necessary paperwork. Raven was in a lot of pain. Nebula tried to keep her as comfortable as possible. She had a cold damp cloth on Raven's forehead, she was feeding he ice chips, she even had meditation- like music to get her to think about happy thoughts. The doctors told her that she wasn't ready to deliver yet. Nebula was very patient during what seemed like an eternity to Jhun and Raven.

Twenty- seven hours later, the doctor announced that Raven was finally ten centimeters dilated and ready to deliver. Jhun had a video camera and was watching nervously the doctors do their jobs. Nebula was holding Raven's hand and coaching her along the way even though she was loosing the feeling in her hand.

"Nebula?" Raven strained to call.

"Yeah, what is it, Rae?" Nebula answered.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

Raven breathed rhythmically. "I want you to be the twins' godmother. You've been…there for me and I… can't think of anyone more… suited for the job…than you." The pain was getting to Raven as she spoke to Nebula.

Nebula shed a tear. "Girlfriend, I would love to"

"Okay, Raven," One of the doctors said. "You can push now."

Raven gave Nebula's hand an even tighter squeeze and gave each push her all. Her face was turning red and she was sweating crazily. Her hair was as wet as when someone saturates it with water. After ten minutes of pushing Jhun announced that he saw one of the baby's heads. Then soon after the doctors announced the first baby to be a boy. Raven was relieved to hear the baby's crying. The second baby was a little bit easier to push out. The second baby was a girl. Nebula and Raven were in tears.

"Raven, what are you going to call them?" The doctor asked.

Raven was very tired and felt herself loosing to her own body. "The boy will be called Jason Richard Roth and the girl will be called Rin Azalura Roth. She then drifted off to sleep and released Nebula's hand.

Nebula looked at her two new godchildren. The boy had very dark purple (close to black) hair and brown eyes. The girl had streaked black and violet hair and amethyst eyes like her mother. Nebula noticed that the boy looked like Robin minus the mask and the girl looked just like Raven.

Jhun walked over to the babies with the video camera. "Happy Birthday, Twins!" He said.

Three day's later, after Raven and the twins were said to be healthy, they returned home. Raven was still pretty weak so Nebula and Jhun took care of the twins for two weeks. Raven still helped them to feed and clothe the twins, but most of the late feedings, etc. were done by Nebula and Jhun. The first night, the babies wouldn't stop crying. Nebula was holding Rin, who she nicknamed 'Lil' Rae', trying to rock her to sleep. Jhun was trying to feed Jason, but was falling asleep in the process.

"Nebula, this is like slowed torture!" Jhun complained.

"Calm down; they'll adjust. They just want to be held," Nebula said. Rin started to calm down a little.

"How'd you do that?" Jhun asked eagerly.

"I was born with telepathic powers from my father's side and I'm taking advantage of it."


	7. Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Powers**

Two months past and the twins were adjusting to sleeping like _'normal people', _as Jhun would say. Even though he didn't live with them, he still came around to help Nebula and Raven.

Without their realizing, the twins had learned to tap into their powers. As Nebula went to go feed the twins, she saw thirteen bottles on Rin's bureau and in her crib.

"Jhun," she muttered angrily and went down the stairs. "Jhun you lazy bum!"

"What?" He asked confused as to why she was yelling.

"Are you really that lazy as to leave bottles that we can use later in the twins' room!"

"What are you talking about!" He yelled.

"Jhun, you left…" Nebula started to yell again, but saw Raven disappear. "Raven!"

"Up here!" They heard her yell from upstairs.

"How'd you…?" Jhun began to ask as they ran into the nursery. Raven was holding Rin in the rocking chair.

"I think I found our culprit," Raven said as a bottle of warm milk appeared in her hand.

"Where did that come from?" Nebula asked. Raven pointed at Rin.

"She did that!" Jhun asked.

"She's a conjurer!" Nebula realized. She kneeled over to Raven's lap where she held Rin.

"Lil' Rae," She said in a baby-ish tone. "You conjured your mommy up here to feed you. You are a smart little cookie. You got Nebula all worked up for nothing." She kissed Rin on her shining chakra.

"So, I guess that leaves Jason," Jhun said. "Come on, Jason. You're the older brother. Oldest are supposed to get the goods first!" Suddenly Jhun was hit by a stuffed animal from behind. It was enveloped in black energy so Jhun automatically assumed it was Raven.

"Raven!" Jhun yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Raven yelled back.

"Jhun, you spoke too soon," Nebula said as she looked in Jason's crib and saw black energy around his hands. "He did it."

"He sure showed you," Raven laughed. Nebula started to laugh with her. Raven rocked Rin as she fed her the bottle of conjured bottle of milk.

"Like mother, like son," Jhun said. "They probably have telepathy as well."

"I read in a maternal empathic book that twins have a direct telepathic bond to one another that is virtually impenetrable," Raven explained gently rocking in her chair.

"I guess we'll have to wait a little longer to know for sure," Nebula said as the black energy faded away from Jason's hands.


	8. Deadly Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Deadly Discovery**

Seven years later, everything had changed. Rin and Jason were older and had learned how to control their powers and they had learned their mother's fighting style. As Raven, Nebula and Jhun predicted the twins had telepathy and could use it with other people as well as in their bond as twins. Jason grew more and more like his father and Raven grew more and more like her mother each day. Rin still had her chakra on her forehead as well as her purple and black streaks in her hair. Jason's hair was still an amethyst color and he kept his hair gelled back. The twins were in second grade and attended an elementary school in Spirit City.

Raven had adjusted to the motherly role pretty well. Her hair was now shoulder length. Raven had been working at a book store making a pretty good amount of money. It had been seven years since she had seen the Titans. She missed them, but constantly asked herself 'How could I face them again?' Rin would ask her constantly about what their dad was like, Raven always changed the subject.

Dragon Nebula still had her house. She still helped the Titans with their missions when needed. She now worked for JNC against her better judgment and watched over Rin and Jason until Raven came home from work..

Jhun had cut off his long hair to a Q-cut. It took some getting used to, but he grew to like it. He still came around to help out Raven and Nebula with the twins. He helped them paint their rooms and buy new furniture. He took them out when Raven seemed to need time to meditate without interruption. He proved to be great with the kids.

The Teen Titans changed their name to 'Team Titan' since they were no longer in their teens. Robin had now called himself Nightwing which was who Nebula saw in her premonition. She still hadn't figured out the mystery behind it.

Nightwing and Starfire had gotten together. They had gotten together many times before, but Nightwing always seemed very distracted and hardly paid any attention to Starfire.

Cyborg hardly changed at all considering he was half robot. He still shouted 'Boo-yah' at the end of missions and argued with Beast Boy over video games and eating tofu for breakfast.

Beast Boy still joked around all the time, but still missed Raven. He missed how he would try to make her laugh and she would always get annoyed or how he would glue her hands to the video game controllers to get her to play. His arms were more muscular so he didn't look as scrawny.

Dragon Nebula was fixing grilled cheese sandwiches for Rin, Jason and herself as they waited for Raven to return home from work. Jason was on Earth playing with some of his friends from school. Rin was sitting on a stool next to the stove. Her legs dangled in the air.

"Nebula?" Rin called.

"Yes, Lil Rae?" Nebula answered.

"What's my dad like?"

Nebula eyes shot up and she nearly blew away the stove with her powers. She regained composure immediately.

"Your…dad?" Nebula asked.

Rin nodded. "Do you know who he is?"

Nebula just nodded unsure as to whether or not she should ask the question. "Have you asked your mother?"

"She won't tell me. She changes to something else to talk about."

"Thank you, Raven," Nebula nodded under her breath. She then sighed. "Okay, Lil Rae, but it's our little secret."

"Okay," Rin whispered.

"He's a super hero. He's very popular among the citizens even though he's only human. I'll tell you one thing: your brother has a lot of your father in him."

"How did he meet my mom?"

"Your mom lived with him for about three years." Nebula stopped suddenly. "They didn't live there by themselves," Nebula said stopping her first impression. "They lived with three other people. There was an alien girl who everyone thought your father was going to end up with, an all green _supposedly_ funny guy who could change into any animal and a half robot, half human bionic marvel. As teenagers, they got along pretty well give or take a few things."

"Did you meet my dad?" Rin asked.

"I sure did. Jhun and I lived with them too, but for a few months. We were recruited into their team, but when I got my old house back and Jhun got his old job back, we helped them in the most serious of matters. When your mother left the team because she was pregnant with you twins, they called us a lot more."

"What's my dad's name?"

"Don't know."

"Yes, you do, Nebula!"

"I only know him by his bird name. The only person I know that knows is your mother."

"Where does he live?"

"Not tellin'. Now call your brother and eat your sandwich."

Rin complied and telepathically called her twin brother. Two minutes later, Jason came stomping in the house, slamming the door behind him and plopping down on one of the dining room chairs. He was very angry.

"Excuse me," Nebula began, "We don't come in the house like that. Now turn around and do it again."

"No!" Jason yelled to her.

Nebula focused her power to create a little byte of lightening in her hand and shot it at him causing him to fall out of his chair. "You were saying?" Nebula asked. "OOPS! Can't hear you. Wanna by a vowel? Now you heard me." Jason did what he was told and came in the right way. Nebula set his sandwich in front him.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Rin asked.

"Some soccer whiz beat me in soccer and I'm not going to stop playing until I beat him," Jason replied angrily.

"Oh, lord," Nebula said under her breath, "like father, like son."

The front door opened and closed. "I'm home," Raven announced in her monotone voice. Rin got up and ran to her. Raven picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi, Rin," Raven greeted.

"Hi, Mommy," Rin returned. "Mommy, I don't feel so well."

Nebula walked to the front door. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Raven felt her forehead. "She does feel a little warm."

"A little Motrin and Neb's chicken soup should clear that right up!" Nebula said proudly.

"The next day, Raven stayed home from work. Rin's fever had not gone down one bit. It gradually increased. Jason was feeling fine. He was still focused and serious as he usually was. Rin had complained that she now had stomach cramps. Raven and Nebula thought that it was the stomach flu, but they couldn't have been any more wrong. Jhun came over with some medicine he had picked up as a favor to Raven on his way to Nebula's.

They all sat in the living room watching television sitcoms. Rin was sitting on Raven's lap half awake. Raven had her arms around her. Nebula sat on the floor with her with her crocheted blanket across her lap. Jhun sat on the couch with Jason making jokes.

Rin got up off of Raven's lap. "I'm going to get some juice, mommy," she said drowsily.

"Okay," Raven said as she watched Rin go into the kitchen.

Jason suddenly sensing something was wrong, gasped and ran in after her. "Mom!" he screamed. Raven, Nebula and Jhun ran into the kitchen to find Rin lying on the floor unconscious.

"Rin!" Raven yelled as she scooped her up in her arms.

"Lil' Rae!" Nebula yelled. "Wake up, girl!"

"We've got to get her to the hospital!" Jhun yelled.

Raven nodded. "Azarath Metrion Zinthoss," she said as she used her power to teleport her and Rin down to Spirit City. Jason, Nebula and Jhun teleported right behind her.

They ran into the hospital and a nurse took Rin from Raven. Raven was on edge. She ran in with Rin and the nurse to the emergency room trying to keep a cool head through it. Pretty soon a doctor told Raven to wait outside.

"No, I'm her mother!" Raven yelled. "I need to be in there!"

"Yes, ma'am, but the doctor needs time to work with her," the nurse said to her as calmly as she escorted Raven into the hallway. Jhun put his arm around her to reassure her that Rin would be okay. Nebula took Jason to the vending machines to let Raven have a chance to think and to get Jason's mind off of his sister even though that was next to impossible. He used his telepathic bond to see if she was okay, but always received no response.

Several hours past and a doctor came out to speak with Raven. Raven shot up immediately when she saw the doctor walk up to her.

"How's Rin?" Raven asked quickly.

"Ms. Roth, please come with me," the doctor said. This really pushed Raven close to the edge. Jhun stayed with Jason while Nebula went with Raven. The doctor took them to Rin's room. They stood outside the door to talk.

"What's wrong with her?" Raven asked her anxiously.

"Ms. Roth, my name is Dr. Nathan," she said.

"Answer her question!" Nebula urged her.

"Your daughter has a viral infection that has been gradually infecting her blood. We've put her on antibiotics, but she's going to need a kidney transplant. Her blood type is very rare and her Endocrine system is shot.

"What would happen if she doesn't get a transplant?" Raven asked.

"If she doesn't get the transplant…she'll die… because of all the bacteria building up inside of her that isn't being released," the doctor replied sadly. Raven started crying and looked at Rin through the window. Nebula hugged her.

"Okay," Nebula began, "Well, Raven's her mother. She would be able to do it, right?"

"It's not easy," the doctor said. "She maybe her mother, but her blood type may not be the same."

"But, I can still try?" Raven asked.

Raven tried, but found out that she wasn't a match. Jason tried and found out he wasn't a match. Nebula and Jhun didn't try because they were of Nebulae blood. So there was no possible way they couldn't be matches. Raven started to lose all hope. All she could do was sit by Rin's bedside and wait to see her open her eyes.

To be on the safe side, the doctors put Jason on antibiotics just in case he had an infection too.

At sunset, Rin finally woke up. Raven was asleep. Rin used her power to conjure up a flower for her. Raven woke up smelling the aroma of a lilac lily. She saw Rin awake and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked her.

"Tired," Rin replied drowsily as she handed the flower to her mother.

"Thank you," Raven whispered.

Nebula came into the room quietly. "Rae, I need to talk to you," she said. She then saw Rin looking at her. "Hey, Lil' Rae."

"Hi, Nebula," Rin greeted drowsily.

Nebula walked up to her bed. "You want something?"

"No," Rin replied simply and closed her eyes.

Raven and Nebula walked into the hallway. "What is it?" Raven asked.

"I talked to Dr. Nathan," Nebula said. "She said since you couldn't do it, the other person we should try is the twins' father."

Raven sighed. "I was afraid that you would say that."

"It's the only way to save Rin."

"All right, we'll go tomorrow and I'll take Jason with us."

"Want me to tell them you're coming?" Nebula asked taking out her communicator.

"No, you'll be the middle person. I can't let you do that. I'll tell Rin that I'll be gone for just a little while to take care of something."

"You're the boss," Nebula said. "By the way, you're not going into Titan's Tower with every intention of being a single parent, are you?" She looked at Raven's black jeans and blue flannel shirt.

"Like I really have a choice," Raven replied confused.

"You really do. Your daughter imagined that one day you would see _him_ again and she found your old uniform. She conjured you up a new one a few months ago."

"She did?"

Nebula nodded as she took out Rin's conjured uniform from her bag. It still had the long blue cloak with the Raven pendant, but she changed the black leotard to a long velvet black dress with slits up to each thigh. Nebula then held up some new high heel cloth boots. She smiled.

Raven sighed and shook her head. "Why not?"

The next day, Raven wore the uniform Rin conjured up for her. It was a perfect fit. Raven brushed her long violet hair until it was the way she remembered it before she left Titans Tower. She was very nervous no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

Nebula leaned on to the door of her room smiling. She had a mug ofherbal tea in her hand. "Nervous?"

"No," Raven said, "I've prepared. I'm ready to face him. It's pointless for me to be nervous about facing the Titans." Raven's hair stood on end and the mirror behind her shattered.

Nebula looked at her sternly.

"What?" Raven asked simply as if nothing happened.

"Mmhmm…" Nebula said as she handed Raven the tea. "Here. This helped you keep your emotions under control while you were pregnant. Maybe it will help you calm your nerves now."

Raven took the tea from her.

"Don't worry, Raven. Jhun and I have your back."

"I know," she said quietly.


	9. Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Reunion**

Nebula, Jhun, Jason and Raven flew to Jump City where Raven's past returned. When they reached Titans Tower, Raven gazed at it emotionless.

"It's just how I remembered it," Raven said.

"It's a 'T'," Jason said. "What's there not to remember?"

Nebula shocked him with her powers.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Watch it, kid," Nebula warned him, "I'm not a force to be reckoned with.

They all walked in and went upstairs to the main room. Each corridor along the way held a special memory for Raven. She even saw her old room along the way which had not changed.

"Hello?" Nebula called. There was no answer. "Nobody's home."

"Must be out getting pizza or something," Jhun suggested. Raven went to the kitchen and boiled some water.

"I feel awkward being here," Raven said. She sat down on the half-circle next to Nebula sipping her tea. Jhun found the remote and turned on the T.V for Jason.

Thirty minutes later, Nebula, Jhun, Jason and Raven heard laughter behind the door of the main room. Then, the double doors swooshed open and the Titans walked in. Nebula, Jhun and Raven stood up. As soon as the Titans saw the trio, they stopped in their tracks. All was silent.

"Raven?" Nightwing asked.

"Nebula, Jhun, you found her?" Cyborg asked.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire yelled happily as she tightly hugged Raven. "You are home!" Starfire then spotted Jason. "Who is he?" She asked. Jason was silent.

Then, a thought struck Beast Boy. "Raven…he isn't… yours…is he?" he hesitated to ask.

Raven took another look at Jason and sighed. "We need to talk. Jason, go outside and play," Raven said. Jason teleported out to the front of the tower.

"Raven, what's going on?" Nightwing asked. "Who is that kid? Why did you run away from the tower? Where have you been?"

His name is Jason. He's my son," Raven said. The Titans' hearts skipped two beats.

"Your…son?" Cyborg hesitated to ask.

"The reason I left seven years ago was because I was pregnant with my twins," Raven explained.

"Twins?" Beast Boy asked. "There's another one of him? Well, where is he?"

"Yes, twins. And it's a she. I had fraternal twins. Her name is Rin and she is what I need to talk about. I've been living with Nebula on the Eagle Nebula all this time."

"You have been living with Nebula?" Starfire asked. "Do you mean that Nebula has been aware of this all this time?"

"Nebula, how could you not tell us what was going on?" Cyborg yelled to her.

"Don't yell at Nebula!" Raven yelled. "Blame me. I told Nebula and Jhun to keep this a secret."

Jhun waved at the Titans nervously. Nebula folded her arms.

"You mean Jhun knew about this too!" Cyborg yelled.

"Who's their father?" Nightwing asked. Nebula and Jhun looked at him in shock. Raven became very angry.

"You honestly don't remember do you?" Raven asked.

"Raven let me tell him so I can electrocute him," Nebula volunteered holding lightning bolts in her hand.

"It's you!" Raven yelled.

"Busted," Nebula said. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Nightwing. Nightwing was shocked.

"That night, when everyone was away…that's when it happened," Raven explained. "The month before I left."

"So what?" You want me to support them after I find out about them seven years later!" Nightwing yelled. Nebula got up from the sofa ready to fight. Jhun held her back.

"I don't need your help in raising them!" Raven yelled back to him. "I need you to help save Rin's life." Raven's tone grew quieter. " A few days ago, we found out that she had a viral infection that has been infecting her blood and has destroyed one of her kidneys. If she doesn't get a kidney transplant, she'll die!"

"What do you expect me to do!" Nightwing asked.

"I can't be a donor," Raven said. "I'm not a match. Her doctor suggested that we try her father and, well, that would be you, wouldn't it?"

"Raven, I can't believe you would ask me for favors after I just found out two minutes ago that I had kids."

"Nightwing, I'm sorry, but can we save this for another time?" Raven pleaded.

"No, because we need to talk about this!" Nightwing yelled. "This just isn't about them; it's about us."

"We can't discuss this right now!" Raven yelled feeling her anger about to explode. Nebula and Jhun could sense it about to happen.

"We have to discuss this now!" Nightwing yelled.

"This isn't the time!" Raven yelled.

"Yes, it is!" Nightwing yelled. "This is all about us!"

"Right now…THIS IS NOT ABOUT US!" Raven's eyes glowed a demonic red and her voice changed. Her cape extended about three feet and she levitated in the air. Black energy crackled around her. Everyone ducked behind the couch except for Nightwing. He remembered this feature about her all too well.

"THIS IS ABOUT RIN!" Raven yelled.

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy called. He cowered from behind the couch so that his head could be seen.

"WHAT!" She yelled to him.

"Please calm down," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, Rae," Nebula added. "You know Jason's right outside."

"Let us discuss this matter rationally," Starfire added gently even though she was furious at Nightwing.

Raven's eyes changed back to their normal amethyst color and she shrunk down to her normal size. She closed her eyes and focused on regaining composure.

"Nebula?" Raven called.

Nebula quickly got up. "Yeah?" she answered.

"I'm going back to the hospital to stay with Rin. Can you watch over Jason for me?" she said quietly.

"No prob. Tell Lil' Rae I said hi," Nebula said.

Raven nodded and turned back into a black raven and teleported out of the tower. Nebula walked over to the door and hit Nightwing on the back of her head as she exited. "Dummy!" she said to him and disappeared to the doors of the main room.

Night wing left the rest of his team and went to his room.

Beast Boy looked over at Jhun. "Dude, so this means that Raven left because of Nightwing?" he asked.

"As Dragon Nebula would say: Tch. Ya think?" he replied.


	10. Nightwing's Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Nightwing's Request**

Nebula telepathy couldn't tell her how Raven must have felt. She watched as the huge black raven disappeared into the distance. She went outside and saw Jason staring at the raven too and he automatically knew something was wrong.

"Jason?" Nebula called.

"Jason looked at her and ran over to her. "Mom's going to the hospital to stay with Rin?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nebula whispered.

"You hungry?" Jhun asked as he walked outside the tower.

Jason nodded.

"Welcome back inside. Cyborg's fixing lunch."

Nebula telepathically spoke to Jhun. '_Are you sure that's a good idea?_'

'_At this point, Nebula'_, Jhun telepathically replied, _'I'm not sure about much of anything. The Titans told us back in anyway.'_

"Come on, Jason," Nebula said as they walked back into the tower. Jason levitated behind Nebula and Jhun. They walked into the kitchen where Cyborg was at the stove making lunch, Beast Boy was at the table, and Starfire gloomily sat at the couch.

"Hey, little man," Cyborg said to Jason. "I'm Cyborg."

"I'm Jason," Jason returned.

"The little grass stain over their is Beast Boy," Cyborg introduced, "and on the couch is Starfire."

"Hi," Jason greeted stubbornly.

"He looks so much like him," Starfire said sadly.

"Doesn't he?" Nebula asked. "Where is 'he' anyway? I can sense his anger vibes all over the tower."

"Either he's in his room or he's in one of the training rooms. Give him a little time to cool off. He was pretty steamed," Cyborg answered.

"Yeah," Jhun agreed. "Even though I believe he was wrong in blowing up at Raven, I can understand his position."

"Who's position?" Jason asked.

"No ones, Jason," Nebula said.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Jason said smartly.

"That's all NW," Cyborg said. "All NW. He must've been a handful."

"Yes, indeed," Nebula said. "This is the evil twin. Rin's the sweet one." Jason looked up at her angrily. "I still love you, kiddo."

The doors of the main room swooshed open and Nightwing walked in. "Nebula, Jhun," he said, "Come with me."

Nebula looked at Jhun and Jhun looked at Nebula. Nebula heaved a heavy sigh and followed Nightwing to the roof of the tower with Jhun right behind her.

"What is it, Nightwing, because I'm not going to allow you to yell at us?" Nebula declared. "I'm not like Raven. I can't snap back as quickly as she can."

"Tell me," Nightwing said.

"What?" Jhun asked.

"I want to know what Raven has been up to in the last seven years," Nightwing said.

"Why are you asking us?" Nebula asked. "Why not just ask her? This is about you and her. If you don't mind I think we all would rather watch ya'll duke it out from the sidelines and referee when needed."

"Yeah, but I want to know from someone who has been around her long enough to know what's going on."

"What do you want to know?" Jhun asked.

"Everything," Nightwing replied.

"All right, you asked for it," Nebula said sitting down on the roof of the tower. "Pop a squat. You'll be here for a while. This all started when…"

Nightwing sat as he listened carefully to Raven's life away from the tower.


	11. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Explanations**

Several hours past. Raven sat in the hospital in Rin's room watching her sleep. Raven was in tears as she looked at the medicines connected to her daughter.

"I remember when you were born," Raven whispered to Rin, "You and Jason were the most beautiful babies." She combed Rin's hair gently with her fingers. "At first, I was scared because I was so young and still somewhat of a child myself, but now I see that you two were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love the both of you very much. Nebula loves you, Jhun loves you."

Rin sighed and muttered in her sleep.

Raven chuckled. "I remember how you use to ask me about your dad. I'm sorry that I never talked to you about him, but I know you got the gist of him from Nebula." Raven sighed. "His name is Dick Greyson, but among the millions we protected, he was known as Robin. Eventually, he changed his name to Nightwing. I cared about him so much I denied it, but I knew I couldn't have him. He had promised himself to someone else. That's why I left and why you never met him, but I wish you did. Life for us would be easier."

"Mommy?" Rin muttered. She cracked her eyes and looked at her mother. "If you saw daddy again, do you think you could get back together? Like most of the kids' parents at school do?"

"You heard all that?" Raven asked.

Rin nodded weakly. She was very pale.

"Rin…it's…complicated."

"Complicated?" Rin asked.

"It's not easy," Raven explained. "Your dad and I don't know if that could happen. We're no like most parents."

Suddenly the door opened causing Raven to jump a little bit. She looked up and saw a male nurse come in. "Hello, Rin," he said, "It's dinner and medicine time."

"Eww, I hate medicine time," Rin said quietly. Raven chuckled.

The nurse walked in with a rollaway cart of food and a needle of Rin's evening medication. The nurse set the food on another tray and took the needle in his hand.

"Okay, Rin, give me your hand," The nurse said.

Rin complied and held out her arm that had the medical tubing in it. The nurse injected the medicine in one of the tubes. Rin instantly felt the pain and moaned almost on the brink of tears.

Raven quickly comforted her. "Shh…" Raven whispered, "It's almost over."

"There you go. All done," the nurse announced. "Now eat up."

"Okay," Rin promised as Raven helped her sit up. Rin gradually ate her food as Raven watched sadly. Suddenly there was another knock at the door and it slowly opened. Raven turned around to see Cyborg holding a huge bundle of 'Get Well Soon' balloons, Starfire holding a stuffed brown teddy bear and Beast Boy holding flowers. Raven didn't see Nightwing, but was pleased to see the rest of the team.

"Um," Beast Boy said, "Surprise?"

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"We came to see you," Someone else said. From behind the team entered Nightwing. "Nebula and Jhun told me everything."

"They did?" Raven asked. Nebula and Jhun walked in smiling.

"Everything. Even how you fell down the stairs when you were pregnant," Nightwing chuckled. He then looked down at Rin. "Are you Rin?"

Rin nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. Nebula and Jhun told me all about you. You do look just like your mother. I see why she nicknamed you 'Lil Rae'," Nightwing commented. Raven blushed.

"Mommy?" Rin called. She looked at Raven and Nightwing who seemed to have each other's undivided attention.

"Raven, can I talk to you outside?" Nightwing asked.

Raven nodded and walked out with him to the waiting room.

"Nebula, who is that man with mommy?" Rin asked.

"Her past," Nebula replied.

"What?" Rin asked confused by her answer. Nebula scratched Rin's head gently.


	12. Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Denial**

"Raven," Nightwing began, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't," Raven said, "You don't have to apologize. It wasn't right for me to ask so much of you. I guess…at that moment…Rin was all I could think of…When the doctor told me…she would…if she didn't get the transplant…" Raven unconsciously she a tear.

"Raven?" Nightwing called.

"…I know how weak she is now," Raven continued.

"Raven." Nightwing put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to explain, but let me talk. When you first told me about the twins, I was angry. Not just because you came back after seven years with them, but you started a new life without me. Raven, whatever grief I gave you, I'm sorry."

Raven was at a loss for words, but refused to show it. She kept her face blank as always.

"Raven, even after seven years, I'm still in love with you," Nightwing concluded. This shattered Raven's blank face and her eyes shot up. Nightwing put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Raven was hypnotized, but snapped back into reality quickly. She pushed Nightwing away from her.

"I can't," Raven said, "I can't let you put me there again."

Nightwing sadly looked down to the floor. "I'm going to take a walk. See you later, Raven," Nightwing said as he walked into the elevator of the hospital."

"Raven?" Starfire called. She was peering outside the door.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I wish to speak to you about something. May we please travel down to the court of food to talk?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded. "Okay," she said. They traveled down to the basement where the food court was. They sat down in one of the booths.

"What's on your mind, Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I had watched you talk to Nightwing and saw you push him away. He had admitted to loving you. Do you not love him?" Starfire asked.

Raven was shocked by what Starfire had just said. "No, I don't. He's in love with you anyway. Why do you even ask?"

Starfire looked at the floor. "We had tried to fall in love, but it never worked. He was pushing me away and always appeared to be bothered. I believe it was because he was thinking of you. Every time Nebula and Jhun assisted us in battle, he would ask of you. I believe he was in love with you then just like now."

"With me?" Raven asked in disbelief. "I lied to him. It would never work out anyway. We're too different."

"But, is he not willing to make it work?"

"I could never allow myself to be put back in that spot again."

"You are afraid, yes?" Starfire asked.

"No," Raven replied stubbornly. "Starfire, this isn't important right now. Rin's life is."

"I am sorry," Starfire said sadly. Raven left Starfire and went back to Rin's room where Beast Boy, Cyborg, Nebula, Jhun and Jason were making jokes with Rin. Raven smiled. Despite the circumstances, she had never seen Rin smile so much.


	13. A Match!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**A Match!**

The next morning Raven woke up from sleeping with Rin on the side of her hospital bed. She sleepily looked around the room and carefully got off of Rin's bed. She looked back at Rin and saw that she was still sleeping.

"Good. I didn't wake her," she whispered as she walked out of Rin's room and to the vending machines. She searched for some change in her pocket and found just enough to get Pop Tarts and a bottled water.

"Ms. Roth!" Someone yelled. Raven turned around to see one of Rin's other nurses running towards her. Her ponytail was flying behind her.

"We have a match!" The nurse announced.

"What!" Raven exclaimed; her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Who!"

"An angel of Jump City!" The nurse stopped of Raven and caught her breath. "Nightwing of Team Titan is willing to do the transplant!"

"What?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"He's a perfect match!" The nurse continued. "We can do the transplant tonight!"

Raven couldn't show how happy she was, but she was still happy. "Where is he?"

"Room 302," The nurse replied.

Dragon Nebula walked up to them. "Hey! What's all the ruckus about?"

"Nightwing's going to do the transplant. He's a match," Raven explained.

"Nightwing's a match? Nightwing actually did it?" She asked in disbelief.

Raven put her hand on Nebula's shoulder and sniffled. "I know," Raven said. "I can't believe it either."

"MmHmm…" Nebula said sinisterly.

"What?"

"A little birdie told me that you and the birdman had more than just a little…chat…last night. And then I received a premonition that a purple-haired telekinetic empath friend of mine got smooched."

Raven stared at her. "Don't push it," Raven said gravely.

"You're doing that stubborn thing again. You givin' up on love?"

"I've never given up on love. I still have Rin and Jason, don't I?" Raven asked.

"You know what I meant," Nebula said seriously.

"Nebula, Rin's life is more important to me right now, not me falling in love with Dick."

"You noticed that you referred to _him_ by his first name, but if you don't want to talk about it…fine."

Raven scowled at Nebula and walked to room 302.

Raven stopped at the door and muttered the numbers to herself. She then took a deep breath and knocked lightly.

"It's open," Nightwing yelled. Raven took a deep breath and entered.

"Raven," Nightwing said. He was about to take off his shirt.

"I wanted to talk to you," Raven said slowly. "I…"

"Yes?" Nightwing asked.

"I want to know why you changed your mind."

"I didn't change my mind. I was obligated to do it."

"Obligated?" Raven asked sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Raven, I want something from you in return," Nightwing continued.

"And that's so much like you," Raven said beginning to get angry.

"I care about what happens between us, but I care a lot more about the twins."

Raven's eyes shot up.

"Raven, I want to be a part of their lives. I want to fulfill my role as their father."

"You…do?" Raven was taken aback by his words.

Nightwing put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to feel like I put you in the worst of positions. That's why I'm leaving it up to you whether or not you want me to be there for not just the kids, but for you also."

"I can," Raven whispered, "I can let you be in Rin and Jason's lives, but I want to put us aside…for now."

Nightwing gave her a small smile. "I have to…uh…" He signaled that he needed to change into hospital attire.

"Sorry," Raven said sheepishly. "I'll see you later tonight, I guess. You know, to check on you."

"I'll be here," Nightwing began adding a smile, "waiting."

Raven exited the room with an outstretched grin and a bright red blush outstretched across her face.


	14. Success

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Success!**

The night came quickly and Rin and Nightwing were prepped and ready for surgery. Raven was in tears.

"Okay, Rin," Raven said, "You're just going to be asleep for a little while and I'll be right here waiting for you. You'll be okay. You'll be back home in no time. We'll play games, practice your magic, eat ice cream…"

"We'll do all that?" Rin asked.

"Sure, kid," Nebula guaranteed.

"We'll even eat Nebula's Carolina gumbo and chicken pies and breakfast ball?"

Everyone chuckled and Raven kissed Rin on her _ajna chakra_. "I love you, sweetie," Raven said.

"I love you too, mommy," Rin returned.

"You'll be fine, Lil' Rae," Nebula assured her. "I'll have your breakfast brunch waiting for you when you wake up."

"Thank you, Nebula," Rin said, "Bye, Jhun."

"Bye, Rin," Jhun returned.

"Bye Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire," Rin said. "Thanks for the presents and making faces."

"No problem, kid," Cyborg returned.

"Best wishes on your surgery," Starfire said.

"Thank you," Rin said as she was rolled away to surgery.

"Nightwing, she's in you hands now," Raven whispered as she took Jason's hand. Jhun put his arm around Raven.

"Raven, if your daughter is anything like you or Nightwing, then she'll be just fine," Jhun said. "You two are the most stubborn people I know."

Raven stared at him and then sighed.

"Well, I got to go home," Nebula said, "If I make breakfast brunch, I need a head start. Come on, Jason."

Jason sucked his teeth. "Mom," he groaned.

Raven scowled at her son and he walked away with Nebula in fear.

Raven sat down in one of the waiting room chairs anxiously waiting for a sign from the doctors. Starfire, Jhun, Cyborg and Beast Boy sat down on each sides of the rows of waiting room chairs.

Three agonizing hours passed and Nebula and Jason returned to the hospital carrying four bags of Nebula's famous breakfast brunch. The steam was trailing behind them. Nebula walked up to the Titans, Jhun and Raven.

Raven quickly stood up.

"Any word yet, Rae?" Nebula asked.

Raven shook her head. "No."

"I can't hear her, Mom," Jason said sadly. "Is that bad? Does that mean our bond is gone. I mean is Rin…?"

"No, Jason," Raven replied quickly. "It can mean a lot of things."

"But…Rin has never not answered. It's not the first time it happened so maybe you're right," Jason said with a hint of hope.

"Never doubt your sister, Jas," Nebula advised him, "I remember when you both were four. You and Rin had just adjusted to training and Jhun and I thought it was too early for you. Your mother obviously didn't because she kept you in training."

"Yeah, Mom was no picnic," Jason added.

Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, but you managed. You kicked butt and took down names. Had fun doin' it too," Nebula said proudly, "So don't doubt you sister."

"You're right, DN," Jason said, "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later, a doctor came out from the surgery wing. Her scruff was stained with blood and her surgery mask was hanging off of her neck. She saw the sleeping group in the waiting room. Raven was asleep on Dragon Nebula's lap with Jason lying on Raven. They were both on a bench on one side of the waiting. On the other side sat Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg each in their own individual chairs. Jhun was lying on his arm on the floor on the end of the bench where Raven and Nebula were.

The doctor tiptoed over to Raven, kneeled down and tapped her gently. "Ms. Roth?"

Raven woke up with a start scaring Nebula and causing her to scream. Everyone else woke up as well.

"What is it?" Raven asked anxiously. "Is Rin…?"

"Ms. Roth, she's fine," The doctor explained happily, "The surgery went beautifully."

"So she's fine now?" Nebula asked slowly.

"It will take some time for her to recover, but I am more than confident that she will be fine. Everything seems to be working properly."

"And Nightwing?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, what of our friend?" Starfire added.

"He's fine also," The doctor replied. "It's a miracle that he was a perfect match. In fact, it was almost like he was Rin's father." The doctor shrugged and walked away.

"He is," Raven whispered as she started to sniffle. Nebula swiftly hugged her and started crying.

Nightwing and Rin were moved to recovery rooms on the other side of the hospital. After Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire saw that Nightwing was in good health, they left to find a nearby hotel. Nebula Jhun and Jason went home to the Eagle Nebula leaving Raven to watch over Rin.


	15. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Realizations**

Early the next morning, Nightwing woke up groggy. He felt a throbbing pain in his side. Then a thought struck him; '_I had surgery…'_ He rested on his pillow and let Rin and Raven consume his thoughts. He asked many questions like 'Was the surgery a success?', 'Is Rin okay?', 'How was Raven?'

He closed his eyes and dozed off again.

In Rin's room Raven was in Nebula's crocheted blanket in a chair next to Rin's bed. Rin moaned quietly and Raven quickly opened her eyes to look at Rin.

"Mommy?" Rin called. She cracked her eyes open.

"Hi Rin," Raven greeted gently, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel sore," Rin replied weakly. "And I'm hungry."

"Nebula brought you some food from home. Do you want some of that?"

Rin smiled and slowly nodded. "A little bit. Where are Nebula, Jhun, Jason, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy?"

"They'll be here in a little while, Rin, but I want to ask you something. What did Nebula tell you about your Dad?"

"She said that he was…or is…a super hero and you were one too. She said you all lived together."

Raven smiled. "Yeah, we did. In a big 'T' that overlooked the river."

"She also said that there were three other people living with you and two of them were orange and green. Now that I think about it, Starfire is orange an Beast Boy's green." Rin gasped. "Is that longhaired guy Nightwing! Is he my Daddy?"

Raven sighed, closed her eyes and nodded.

"He gave me his kidney?"

"Yes, and he saved your life."

"But, he doesn't even know me."

"He wants to know you and I want you to know him."

"Aren't you scared, Mommy?" Rin asked. "You told me before that you were."

"I know, but now I think I am anymore. Everything's going to be fine," Raven said nervously.

Rin gave her a look like Nightwing would when he knew Raven was lying.

Raven stared at her. Then, there was a knock on the door followed by Dragon Nebula walking in.

"Hey, Rae! Hey, Lil' Rae," Nebula greeted happily. "Everything okay?"

"Hi, Nebula," Raven said dully. "Where's Jason?"

"At home with Jhun. Jason was still asleep and Jhun offered to stay with him and bring him over. I didn't want to bother him. He had been sleeping on these hard cold hospital floors."

"Jason's awake," Rin said. "He's coming with Jhun now."

"Your powers are kicking back in?" Nebula asked with a hint of excitement.

"A little bit," Rin replied. She then slowly then ate some of her food.

"That's good! You'll be back home conjuring up everything in no time at all," Nebula encouraged.

"Nebula, stay with Rin," Raven said, "I have to do something."

"No prob," Nebula said and then turned back to Rin. "Wanna play Rummy?"

Rin nodded.

"All right then; no conjuring up cards and cheating like you did the last time." Nebula into her purse and took out a clean deck of cards. Raven exited the room with her heart pounding.


	16. Bad Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Bad Introductions**

Nightwing was watching television from the comfort of his bed until he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said loud enough for the mysterious person to hear.

The door slowly opened a Raven anxiously went in.

"Raven?" he asked.

"I came to see you," Raven said. Her heart was pounding like thunder. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Is Rin okay?"

She's fine. She's actually playing cards with Nebula," Raven said quickly.

"At least she's active," Nightwing said. He smiled at her.

"Do you…want to take a walk?" Raven asked. "I want Rin to meet her donor and more importantly…her father."

"I'd like that, Raven," Nightwing said softly. A few minutes afterward, a nurse came in with a wheel chair and she and she and Raven assisted Nightwing into the chair. The nurse attached the lines of medication to the chair and then smiled at Raven and Nightwing.

"All set, Mr. Nightwing," The nurse said.

Nightwing looked at Raven who looked very deep in thought. "Raven, are you ready?"

Raven snapped out of her daze and nodded. She then pushed Nightwing to Rin's room.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Jhun, and Jason had arrived two minutes after Raven had left Rin's room. They were playing cards with Rin and Nebula with Nebula in the lead and Starfire not having a clue what is going on.

"I wish to …go the fish?" Starfire asked.

"Wrong game, Starfire," Nebula laughed. "This is rummy."

"Oh. But do we not drink the 'rummy'? Starfire asked.

"Uh, Starfire?" Cyborg called.

"That's 'Rum'," Beast Boy corrected.

Starfire blushed from embarrassment.

Then the door opened and Nightwing was wheeled in by Raven.

"Hey," Nightwing greeted.

"Hey, man," Cyborg returned

"Are you well enough to be up?" Nebula asked.

"I'm fine," Nightwing replied. "Don't worry."

"Raven?" Nebula called noticing how she was trembling behind Nightwing. "Something on your mind? You'd better speak now or forever hold your peace."

Raven looked at her worriedly.

"Go on now," Nebula encouraged.

Raven sighed and looked at her two children. "Rin, Jason," Raven took a deep breath. "…I want you to meet Nightwing… your father."

Jason's eyes shot up. "What! This long haired dork is our dad?" Nebula scowled at him.

"I knew that. I'm surprised you didn't," Rin said. "The bond should have told you that."

"The bond wasn't working, dummy!" Jason yelled.

"Don't call me dumb!" Rin yelled back.

"I'll do what I want!"

"Jason, cool it," Raven said.

"Yeah, Jason, we can talk and get-" Nightwing started.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Jason yelled to him.

"Hey!" Nebula yelled. "Jas…look…it's hard…but you'll work through it. She then got up and reached for Jason's hand. "Come on; let me talk to you."

"NO!" Jason screamed. His eyes glowed a bright white and Rin's food exploded in her face. Nebula's playing cards were flying around the room and Nightwing and Raven's hair received a small trim from Jason's telekinetic energy.

"Jason!" Raven yelled. Jason teleported out of the room.

Nebula walked over to Rin to help her clean of her breakfast covered face. "You know, Raven," Nebula began, "That boy may remind me a lot of Nightwing, but he has _your_ temper."

Raven sighed. "Rin."

"He's at home, Mommy," Rin said.

"I'll go and get him," Raven said as she teleported to the Eagle Nebula.

"So that's Jason, huh?" Nightwing asked.

"He's really not as bad as he acts," Nebula explained, "Just give him a little bit of time. He'll come around….Hopefully." She threw away the towel she used to clean off Rin's face.

"So what's your power, Rin?" Nightwing asked nicely.

"I…conjure things, I can teleport and I have empathy like Mommy and Jason can."

"Wow. That's a lot," Nightwing said. "You must be really good."

"I guess," Rin said shyly and looked down at the sheets on her bed. "Thank you for letting me have you kidney…Daddy."

Nightwing's eyes shot up. He didn't expect Rin to take to him so quickly.

Rin looked like she was on the brink of tears. "Did I do something wrong? Should I not call you that?"

Dragon Nebula cleared her throat loudly so Nightwing would look up. She then discreetly urged him to say something.

"No, Rin," Nightwing said quickly, "I was just shocked that you would call me after everything with your mom and I."

"I don't care about that right now. I just wanted to know who my dad was and now I do."

Nightwing smiled at her.

Nebula sniffled. "This is so emotional," she said. Jhun put his arm around her.


	17. Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Resolutions**

"Jason?" Raven called as she entered the house.

"Leave me alone!" Jason yelled throughout the halls. Raven couldn't tell where his voice was coming from.

"Jason come down here!" Raven yelled.

"No! I don't want him in our lives!"

"That's a shame because he wants to be! He wants to meet you, to know you, to be your father."

"He waits until we're seven!"

"That was my fault. To be honest, son, I was probably being selfish and I sorry!"

Jason came out of hiding and teleported in front of his mother levitating at his height. His face was very serious.

"Jason, I raised you better than this. Why are you acting this way?" Raven asked.

"I'm acting this way because you didn't even ask me how I would feel about meeting him. I never wanted to meet him."

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying. Your sister once told me that you asked about him once before. Why would you quickly change your mind about everything!

Jason landed on the floor looking hurt. Raven kneeled down looking deep into his brown eyes. She scratched his dark violet hair. Jason then put his face in his mother's shoulder and started crying. Raven hugged him tightly and tried to shush him.

"Mom…" Jason cried.

"Shh…" Raven whispered.

"But…what if he doesn't…like me, Mom?"

"Jason," Raven began, "if I didn't think he was suitable enough to be your father, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Do you love him" Jason asked quietly.

"I guess I could learn to if he gave me a little time," Raven replied taken aback by his question.

"Maybe…I can give him a chance, but I'm not calling him 'Dad'…At least…not now."

Raven smiled. "Deal."

"Rin seems to like him," Jason realized sensing her happiness.

"I'm glad she does. So, do you think we could go back so you two can be well aquainted?"

"Nebula told me that I remind her of him. Is that bad?" Jason asked.

"To a certain point." Raven chuckled.

Jason took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to go back."

"Good. Let's go." Raven took Jason's hand and Raven opened the portal back to Spirit City.

"Mommy?" Jason called.

"Yes?" Raven replied.

"I'm sorry for cutting you hair," Jason said quietly.

"It's all right, Jason," Raven said. "Nebula was hoping that I would get a haircut anyway." Raven chuckled again and the both traveled back to the Spirit City Hospital.

Raven opened the door to Rin's room without any sign of anxiousness with Jason clinging on to her pant's leg.

"I'm back," Raven announced.

"Hi, Mommy," Rin greeted.

"Welcome back Raven and young Jason," Starfire greeted happily. "I do hope you both have done the 'working everything out'."

"You talk funny," Jason said inconsiderably.

Starfire pouted. "I speak proper English, do I not?"

"Jason," Raven said sternly.

Jason looked up at his mother and stubbornly apologized to Starfire. He then turned to Nightwing. "I— I," He stuttered."

Nightwing smiled at him. "It's okay. We all lose it sometimes."

Jason gave him a small smile and looked at his twin sister. She was smiling happily over what he could not fathom. Then a nurse came in.

"Mr. Nightwing," she began, "I'm afraid that you have to go back to your room so that you could get some rest. You have overstayed your welcome."

Nightwing let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine."

"I'll take him back," Raven volunteered quietly. She turned his wheelchair towards the door.

"Bye, Rin, bye, Jason," Nightwing said as he slowly waved to them.

"Bye…Daddy," Rin returned. She then conjured a rose into his hand. Raven stopped suddenly feeling emotional, but she kept it in as best as she could.

"Bye," Jason said quietly.

"Later, Nightwing returned. Raven pushed him out into the hallway and suddenly stopped again.

"Raven?" Nightwing called, "You okay?"

"I didn't expect Rin to take to you like that," she admitted. She walked to the front of his wheelchair to face him. She was on the brink of tears.

"I didn't either, but I'm glad she did. I will be even more happy when Jason does too."

"He will; I know he will," Raven said as a tear trickled down her cheek. She kneeled down and hugged Nightwing crying incessantly: "Thank you so much for saving Rin. I'm sorry; I am so sorry; thank you."

Nightwing hugged her back brushing her lilac hair. Nebula and Jhun were idly standing by watching. Nebula, in tears, hugged Jhun and whispered: 'I see the mystery behind my vision all those years ago.

A week past and Nightwing and Nightwing and Rin were released from the hospital. Rin was put on antibiotics to make sure that she wouldn't get another infection. Nebula, Raven, Jhun and Nightwing made sure that she received medication when she was supposed to.

Jason had become closer to Nightwing and even had started calling him 'Dad'. Jason, Rin and Raven along with Dragon Nebula and Jhun visited Titans Tower a lot more frequently whether it was for fun or for training considering that there weren't anymore secrets. The Titans were always happy when they came.

Nebula and Jhun quit JNC announcing they were Titans, not Nebula slaves.

Raven and Nightwing started dating without the knowledge of the rest of the Titans, Jhun, Nebula and the twins, but Nebula always figured out something with or without her powers.


	18. Birthday and a Little Something More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**A Birthday Party and a Little Something More**

It was the twins' eighth birthday and they were having a party for them at Nebula's house. Nebula, Starfire and Raven were in the kitchen preparing the cake and the food. Nightwing was out front playing Frisbee with the twins. Cyborg and Beast Boy were hanging decorations in the living room as they listened to Nebulae music Dragon Nebula put on. They enjoyed the beat, but couldn't understand a word that they were saying.

In the kitchen, all was silent except for the ticking of the egg timer. Raven was assisting Starfire in making potato salad and Nebula was frosting the cupcakes as she waited for her cake to cool.

"So," Nebula began breaking the silence, "how are things going with Nightwing, Rae?"

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked.

"You know what I mean," Nebula replied smiling slyly. "You two have been dating for almost a year."

"We have not been dating," Raven said in denial.

"Nightwing and Raven have been doing the 'going out'?" Starfire asked

"No, Starfire," Raven replied.

"In this case, Star, no means yes," Nebula said. "Rae, you can't hide anything from me. I'm a walking crystal ball. And…on top of that you come in here night after night acting like you sprung. Humming, smiling, constantly huggin' and kissin' the twins, giggling: "Hi, Nebula." Nebula started waving her hand imitating Raven. "Hi!" She pretended to giggle again.

"Now that you have mentioned it, Nebula," Starfire began, "Nightwing has been acting a little…differently."

"See?" Nebula laughed.

Raven sighed and then chuckled.

"Is he fun to be with?" Nebula asked.

Raven nodded.

"Girl, you better snag him," Nebula said. "He's good to you, good to the kids, he pays child support and he's involved with the kids on a personal level. You better get that masked man and put him on layaway. They'll be back in style soon." Nebula laughed in spite of herself.

"Please," Starfire began, You urge Raven to lay him away?"

"No, Star," Nebula began to explain, "I'm urging him to hold on to him until she gets him."

"Oh," Star realized. "The salad of potatoes is ready for consumption."

Jhun walked in the back door; his hair was a little longer. "Hey girls," he greeted.

"Jhun, hey! Nebula said happily. Then her tone grew very serious. "You're late."

"I know, Neb," Jhun said trying to get her off of his back. "I had to submit my final letter of exemption to JNC."

"Did I lose or did you not quit?" Nebula asked.

"I had another branch to quit from."

"Oh," Nebula said quietly. The timer let out a loud ding. "My cake is cool!" She then frosted it with blue frosting and put red icing around the edges. In white writing she wrote:

**Happy Eighth Birthday**

**Rin & Jason**

"Perfect," Nebula said as she placed eight blue candles on one side of the cake and eight pink candles on the other.

"Call them?" Raven asked.

Nebula nodded.

"Rin, Jason, cake time!" Raven announced.

"Just a minute, Mom!" Jason yelled. Raven scowled.

"Girl, that is your son," Nebula said as she shook her head. She then picked up the birthday cake and took it into the living room. The twins and Nightwing came in and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire followed.

"Wow, Nebula!" Rin exclaimed. "It looks so yummy."

"Thank you much," Nebula said.

Raven lit the sixteen candles and Nightwing dimmed the lights and went over to Raven putting his arm around her.

The group sang the 'Happy Birthday' song to the twins. After they were done, the twins blew out their candles with one blow and their audience clapped.

"Yay!" Nebula said as she sat down on one of the dining room chairs placed in the living room. "Now let's eat!"

"Hold on, Dragon Nebula," Nightwing said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Do you like how everything turned out?" Nightwing asked Raven. "I mean after the whole hospital incident and everything?"

Raven nodded confused as to where he was going with it.

"Can we eat now?" Nebula asked becoming very annoyed.

"In a sec, Nebula," Nightwing said begging for her patience. He sat Raven down on one of the empty chairs in the living room and kneeled down in front of her. He then reached into his back pocket of his utility belt taking out a small box and opening it revealing an engagement ring.

"Oh!" Nebula exclaimed with a high-pitched voice. "Hallelujah!…Hallelujah!…Thank You!"

Raven was silent. Rin and Jason were grinning from ear to ear. Jhun, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were shocked.

"Raven," Nightwing began, "I know we have our differences, but I'm willing to work through that. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

"Yes…" Nebula sang imitating the gospel singer from The Color Purple.

Rin fanned her with a paper plate.

"Yes…" Nebula continued to sing. "If I were you, I would say 'yes'…Speak, Rae…Speak to him.

"Nebula," Rin started, "Mommy's heart's saying 'yes'."

"Mommy's lips need to be saying yes too!" Nebula yelled. Everyone laughed.

Raven started to cry. "Yes," She whispered.

"Girl, speak up like you mean it!" Nebula preached.

"Yes…Yes!…Yes!" Raven said increasing the volume of her voice each time.

"Okay then, Raven," Nightwing said happily..

"Oh!" Dragon Nebula exclaimed again. "This has turned into an engagement party. Okay, everybody: Cut that cake! Crank that music up! This is a celebration! We're going to celebrate!"

"Agreed!" Starfire added. "Let us feast!"

"Yeah, it's party time!" Cyborg shouted.

Nightwing took Raven's hand and they both kissed each other passionately. Then, Nightwing led her out to the front porch closing the front door behind them.

"Nebula?" Rin called. She and Jason walked up to her.

"What's up, Lil' Rae?" Nebula asked as she licked some icing off of her fingers from her piece of cake.

"This was the best birthday ever!" Rin said. "We got a family for our birthday!"

Nebula froze for a second and then smiled. She then set her cake down on the table and then hugged the twins.

"Happy Birthday, Twins," Nebula said. Jhun came over and joined the hug.


	19. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**The Wedding**

Eight months later, on May 12, Raven and Nightwing had their wedding. They were having it in a church on Earth. It was to be a small ceremony where the only guests were the Titans East, the Titans of Jump City, two Tamaranians, and the twins.

Raven, Starfire, Dragon Nebula, and Rin were in the back room of the church getting ready. Nebula was already dressed in her lavender maiden of honor gown and assisting Rin in getting her hair done and putting on her long light blue flower girl dress. Her basket was full of rose and lilac petals.

"Look at you!" Nebula said as she admired her work on Rin.

"Thank you, Nebula," Rin said shyly. She then looked at her mother who had just gotten her peach wedding dress on. Raven's hair was straightened and covered the back of her neck a lot more than what she was used to.

"Oh, Raven, you look most wondrous!" Starfire complimented.

"Thanks, Starfire," Raven said. "Could you zip me up, please?"

"I would be most honored!" Starfire replied as she zipped up the back of Raven's dress. Raven turned around facing her friends and her daughter. The top of her dress was strapless and was a material similar to silk. The bottom of her dress was, as Rin described, the dress of a princess.

"You look beautiful, Rae," Nebula said.

"Thanks, Nebula," Raven returned.

"Now sit so I can do your make-up," Nebula ordered.

Raven chuckled as she sat on a stool. Five minutes later, Nebula was tracing her lips with lip liner. She then put a dark red lip color lips.

"Perfect," Nebula said admiring her work. Rin then walked her up to Raven with her veil in her hands.

"Here, Mommy," Rin said handing her the veil.

Raven kneeled down and hugged her daughter.

"Okay, Rae," Nebula said, "No crying." Nebula could feel herself being drawn to tears. She helped Raven put on he veil and they went to the back doors of the church leading to the altar. Jhun and Beast Boy were already there with Jason. Cyborg was at the front of the altar waiting with Nightwing.

"Wow, Raven," Beast Boy commented. "You look…"

"Like a masterpiece," Jhun finished.

Raven blushed. "Thanks."

The back doors opened and Starfire and Beast Boy walked down the aisle first. Then they broke apart to each side of the altar. Then, Nebula and Jhun walked down the aisle smiling happily. After that, Jason walked down the aisle holding the rings on a light blue pillow. After Jason came Rin gracefully dropping flowers down the aisle. Finally came the big moment when the bride was supposed to come down the aisle. The audience stood up as Raven started to walk down the aisle.

Everyone was awed by her beauty as she walked down the aisle. When Raven reached the altar she handed her bouquet to Nebula and then she and Nightwing took each other's hands.

"Dearly beloved," The reverend began, "We are gathered here today to present this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

All was silent. The reverend smiled.

"Now," The reverend began, "Raven Roth, Azeranian, Mother of Rin Azulura and Jason Richard Roth-Greyson, do you take Dick 'Nightwing' Greyson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Raven replied.

"Oh!" Nebula exclaimed as quietly as she could. Everyone looked at her smiling.

"I'm sorry," Nebula said shyly, "It's just a beautiful moment. Don't mind me, Rev. Go on, Rae and Nightwing; do your thang." There were chuckles among the audience.

"Very well," The reverend began again, "Then do you, Dick 'Nightwing' Greyson, leader of Team Titan, Father of Rin Azulura and Jason Richard Roth-Greyson, take Raven Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he replied. Nebula flinched, but regained composure quickly as not to be noticed.

Next was the exchanging of rings. Raven and Nightwing agreed to make their own vows.

Nightwing went first: "Raven, he began as he took the ring off of Jason's pillow. "I love you so much and we have two beautiful children together. I know we have our differences, but I vow to you today that we will work through them. You are the sun, the moon, and the wind that cools my soul. I vow to take away your pain, to aid you when you need aid, to honor and cherish you either in sickness or health not just until we die, but for much longer than that." He sealed his words by sliding a ring on her ring finger.

"Now you, Raven," The reverend signaled.

"Go, girl!" Nebula whispered loudly.

The reverend looked at her sternly.

"I'm sorry, Rev," Nebula apologized again. "I promise it won't happen again until after the ceremony is over…I hope. Please continue. I'm sorry. Go, Rae! Now I'm done; go ahead."

The reverend took a deep breath and began again.

"Wait!" Nebula interrupted again. "Rin, pleas put a piece of tape over my mouth so I don't get killed by your mother."

Rin used her power to conjure a piece of tape over Nebula's mouth. When it appeared, Nebula gave the reverend a thumbs up signaling that he could go on.

"Raven?" The reverend called.

Raven nodded as she took the ring off of Jason's pillow. "Dick," She began, "I apologize for the last eight years, but I'm glad that we managed to forgive and forget. I know our biggest problem will be my emotions, but I know as long as I am focused on the love of my family and friends then nothing will get in my way. I vow to love, honor and cherish you in sickness and in health, to be there for you when you need me. I'll love you forever, even after death." She sealed her vows by sliding the ring on his finger.

"Then by the power of Jump City the church, Team Titan, and possibly Dragon Nebula," The reverend joked, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Nightwing pulled up her veil and kissed her passionately. Nebula removed the conjured piece of tape away from her mouth. The audience cheered. Nightwing and Raven walked back up the aisle hand in hand with the rest of their marital crew behind them. Nebula was in tears and Jhun put his arm around her.

"Neb?" Jhun called.

"I've never been so happy in my entire life. I knew this was going to a happy ending," Nebula cried happily.

"They had the reception at City hall. There were many different varieties of foods to accommodate the Earthlings, the Tamaranians and the Nebulae. There was music and laughter among the crowd.

Nebula was dancing with Jhun on the dance floor. Cyborg was dancing with Bumble Bee, Beast Boy was dancing with Starfire and the twins were dancing with their parents. Pretty soon there were toasts to be made. Jhun and Nebula went first.

"Hello!" Nebula yelled to get everyone's attention. Everyone became quiet. "Okay, cool! Thank you! Well, I'm Dragon Nebula, but those whom I consider my friends and family call me 'Nebula' or 'DN'. I'm going to keep this as short as I can because I am one to exaggerate. So I will just give my best wishes to the bride and groom and remind Nightwing that I am the goddaughter of mother nature. I have the power of the weather so I can electrocute you. I have a lot of suppressed anger to let out. Don't test me; now I'm done."

"I am Jhun of the Wildfire Nebulaedon, a good friend of the Titans. Since this is what the French Earthlings call _l'amour…_then I guess I should share my way. Dragon Nebula Ein, you are a half Nebulae and I know that you have a lot of issues to work through, but you do know that not all full blooded Nebulae are terrible. So I want to know that I love you no matter what the other half of your ethnic background is. So I will ask you this before our friends: _Dragon Nebula, deno mei domu tominga?_

Nebula's eyes shot up. No one, but Nebula knew what he had just asked because he said it in Nebulae.

"Will you be my wife, DN?" Jhun asked in English. Everyone awed.

Nebula sighed. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to start getting used to the fact that my name will be 'Dragon Nebula of the Wildfire Ein-Nebulaedon'," She replied as she smiled.

The crowd cheered and Raven ran up to DN and hugged her.

"Girl, you got all of us on a wicked roller coaster, I tell you," Nebula said

"Congratulations, Dragon Nebula," Raven said.

"Girl…" Nebula began, "we're going to be two married women. I'll still have my girlish figure though."

Raven observed her hip and looked at Nebula sternly. "Ha, ha," She laughed sarcastically.


	20. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**A New Beginning**

After that day all the Titans were back under one roof and things were back to normal (give or take a few things). Nebula and Jhun got married and still had Dragon Nebula's Eagle Nebulae home.

Raven was happy to be back on the team again even if she had to stay home sometimes to watch the twins while the others. Sometimes, if it was the most idiotic or weakest of villains, Nightwing would consult with Raven to take the twins along and let them fight with the team. Eventually, they allowed them to help out the team with villains such as Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock.

One night after they returned from a battle with the brainless Dr. Light, Raven and Nightwing put the twins to bed.

"Good night, Rin," Raven said as she kissed Rin on her forehead.

"Night, Mommy," Rin returned as she closed her eyes.

Raven went to the other side of the room where Jason's bed was. Raven kissed her son on the cheek and rubbed it in disgust.

"Mom!" Jason exclaimed. "I'm too big for kisses."

"Mind your mother, Jason," Nightwing advised sternly.

"I like it when Mommy kisses us; it means she cares," Rin explained.

"Good night, kids," Nightwing said, "and great job today. You had Dr. Light scared stiff."

"Thanks, Dad," Rin and Jason said simultaneously.

Raven turned off the light. Nightwing pushed the button to close the door. Then they both walked to their room which was right around the corner from the twins' room. Raven laid her head on Nightwing's shoulder as they walked.

"Tired?" Nightwing asked.

"Very," Raven replied dully. "I haven't really had a decent nights sleep in almost eight years. I had work, making sure the kids were okay in school, bedtime stories, training them to control their powers while they were sleeping. You know in the middle of the night while Rin was sleeping, whatever Rin was dreaming of would happen in the real world. Once, she dreamt about ice cream and Nebula's house was filled with a huge variety of ice cream flavors. We had to sell most of it here on Earth. Nebula kept most of the vanilla ice cream in her room for herself, since it was her favorite flavor, using her power to keep it cold."

"Whoa," Nightwing said, "I'm sure Beast Boy and Cyborg would have known what to do with it."

"I'm sure they would have," Raven said drowsily.

"You're really that tired, huh, Raven?"

"Yeah."

Nightwing scooped her up bridal style. "Than let's get you to bed!"

Raven squealed as Nightwing ran into their bedroom with her in his arms. He dropped the both of the on to the bed climbing on top of Raven.

"Didn't I say that I was tired" Raven asked playfully.

Nightwing chuckled as he started unzipping the back of her newly conjured uniform created by Rin.

"I remember this night eight years ago," Raven chuckled.

"If that happened again, would you run away?" Nightwing asked sliding off her dress.

"Never. I love you too much to run away again…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys! There is a sequel to this. It's called A Not So Happy Beginning, but for that quick search crap, just type in Viral Part II. Please visit the site. I wanna know what you guys think.


End file.
